Christmas with the Faberry Family
by revailex
Summary: Christmas with the Faberry family! Various Christmas activites with Quinn, Rachel, and their two kids, and friends. Rated M just for future femslash, and light swearing and innuendos. Otherwise T. Please R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So this popped in my head and won't get out. I'm so sorry about Things Change and After School Escapades, but I'm like a one-track writer and can't balance two stories at once. Again, I'm sorry. And there will most likely be about seven, eight more with this, and will posted under one thing. I planned this one out a little. And it's future fic, they're both, 33. And I should have next part up sometime later tonight. Please R&R! :)

* * *

It was that time of year again. Quinn and Rachel could feel it, and so could their two kids, Allie and Jared.

Lima was beginning to look festive as well. Snow had begun falling, lightly dusting the ground and rooftops. The shops, what few there are in Lima, began stringing lights, hanging wreaths, and advertising for sales on various things.

The kids were all hyped up on holiday spirit as well. Hanukkah had just ended a couple days ago and they were ready for Christmas, and the presents. Allie was eight and Josh was seven They were ready for Christmas to happen right then and there. Hell, they were ready for this year's the day after last year's. But there was only a little less than a month left, so they were extra excited. Also, Quinn and Rachel had promised that the two could help with most everything this year, and they could not wait.

Rachel, ever being Rachel, had made a list of what she wanted to have done, and first thing was to do was to decorate the outside of the house. And since Rachel was always into competition, she was determined to make this the year that their family won the annual Lima Decorating Contest.

Rachel decided to get things started bright and early in a Saturday morning, the kids of course already being awake. Quinn needed a little more incentive, however.

"Mom, Mom come on, time to start decorating!" Jared said, jumping in the space of the bed that Rachel had vacated. Allie decided to join him, just because it was one time she could get away with jumping on a bed. Rachel just looked on, looking and feeling amused.

Quinn just groaned and rolled over onto her other side, looking at the clock on the beside table. The neon green light said it was a little past seven in the morning. Quinn groaned again.

"Rachel, baby, it's only seven a.m. Can't we like, wait another three, fourhours?" she asked in a somewhat whiny voice, putting on the pouty face that she had learned from the diva. Rachel thought it was sometimes better than hers, and there were rare occasions where it did not work. But those were _very_ rare occasions.

This was one of those. The only reason it did not work was because both kids looked at Rachel with equally good pouty faces, and two worked against one.

"Quinn, you promised. And if I may remind you, you were the one who wanted to stay up late last night." Rachel said with a wink.

Quinn had to grin at that one, especially with the kids completely oblivious.

"That is very true. Although I didn't exactly hear you complaining."

"What were you up late for?" Jared asked, moving to curl up next to Quinn who had moved into a sitting position.

"Your mommy was busy telling me how amazing I was." Quinn answered with a slysmirk in Rachel's direction.

"And she very much is." Rachel said, taking Quinn's hand and gently pulling her off the bed and into a light kiss.

"Ewww okay okay we'll leave c'mon Jared run!" Allie said, taking his hand and running out of the room, him stumbling after her, much to both women's amusement.

"Baby, if you really want to go back to sleep I'm sure I could figure out a way to keep them placated long enough." Rachel said, her hands on the taller woman's hips. She rubbed circles with her thumbs over the smooth skin.

"No Rach, it's okay. I'm up now. But you may have to give me some type of reward later tonight for my waking up this early." Quinn replied with another smirk.

"And it's the return of Quinn, the everlasting horndog." Rachel said with a dramatic sigh, bringing a hand up to her forehead like she was in distress. Quinn laughed, and moved to circle her arms around the brunette's waist and pull her close. "Oh you know you love it." she said as she kissed her once again.

"I do. But I do not love the morning breath." Rachel said with a playful smile as she pulled out of the kiss. "So get in there and brush your teeth, and then get your sexy ass in something warm yet flexible so we can start decorating. And as a little more incentive for you to get ready and downstairs, I have bacon that I'm going to cook just for you, only if you get ready."

All Quinn heard was 'downstairs', 'bacon', and 'going to cook' before she was running to get ready. Rachel smiled internally. Even if she hated the thought of a poor little pig sacrificed for food, she had to admit it definitely got her wife motivated in the morning. She made her way downstairs to kitchen to cook the bacon while Quinn hurried herself to get ready.

It was now eight o'clock, and the snow was a few inches deeper than it had been yesterday. Quinn could tell it was good building snow so she sent the kids to build snowmen.

She stood outside with a plastic bag half filled with bacon, eating it slowly and savoring the taste as she tried not to stare at Rachel's ass as she climbed higher on the ladder and onto the roof. The jeans were some type of design that made them tight and fashionable, yet very warm.

Quinn loved whoever designed them. She would send them a thank you note. Or maybe not. But still.

She was standing under the ladder, in case Rachel fell, of course. But it also did give her the best possible view.

"How does it look?" Rachel asked, oblivious to Quinn's staring.

"Really nice...mmpf..." Quinn answered, still staring at Rachel's ass.

Rachel looked down to see Quinn's staring. "Quinn, the lights are up here." she teased, laughing when Quinn did a double take and finally looked at the lights.

"Damn babe, I missed all that while staring at your amazing ass. That means your ass is_ that _amazing. But the lights looks amazing."

Quinn was not lying. Rachel had installed the hooks on the roof over the summer when Quinn had taken the kids to the Berry's to go swimming. All she had to dowas wrap the lights around them in a very thought out zig-zag, horizontal, and vertical pattern. Rachel had climbed down and flipped the switch, and even though the colors were faint in the morning light, Quinn could tell it would look really cool.

She held out her hand and Rachel took it, and Quinn drew the brunette into her arms. "We're totally going to win this thing baby." she said, kissing her forehead.

"I hope so. And I just have one more section to do. Why don't you go make sure Allie hasn't buried Jared in a snow drift?" Quinn laughed. "Good idea." she said, and with one more kiss to Rachel's forehead she walked around the corner to the side of the house.

Thankfully, Allie had not buried Jared in a snow drift, and both were busy working on the snowman. The base was about two feet tall, and the second ball three fourths of that. They were done with the head but could not lift it, so Quinn, ever being the superhero to her kids, stepped over and picked it up - _Damn __this thing is heavy,_ she thought to herself - and placed it on top, packing in the snow around the neck to secure it.

"Thanks Mom." Allie said, reaching in the plastic bag she had filled with things to decorate the snowman. "Can I start decorating?"

"Just a sec, honey. Let me get Mommy so she can help us." Quinn walked around the side again back to where Rachel was putting the finishing touches on the lights. She walked stealthily to the ladder and stood at the bottom. Rachel was unaware, and started down the rungs. When both feet were flat on the ground, Quinn wrapped her in a giant bear hug. Quinn felt her jump and tense, until she realized who it was and relaxed into the embrace.

"You scared me." Rachel said with mock anger, turning to face her.

"You're scared by my affection?" Quinn asked innocently, a smile threatening her

lips.

"You're impossible, you know that?" Rachel asked, kissing her.

"Yet you love me anyways."

"Yes I do. Now did you have something to ask, or did you just want to scare me?"

"Yes I did. Will you come help me and the kids decorate the snowman?"

"Of course baby. I just finished up." Rachel said, gesturing to the now completely covered front roof.

"Looks amazing babe. Can't wait to see it tonight with everything we're putting up this afternoon. But time for snowman decorating, and then a break, lunch, and some well-deserved hot chocolate." Quinn said, taking Rachel's hand and leading her to the construction site.

An hour and a half later, the snowman was finished to _Jared's_ exact instructions.

Everyone thought it looked good, so they all trudged into the house, peeling off the layers of clothing. Allie and Jared plopped onto the couch to watch Rudolph while the two women made their way into the kitchen. Rachel grabbed the milk, organic, of course, out of the refrigerator and poured it into mugs. She placed the first in the microwave while Quinn grabbed the box of instant cocoa mix.

They made enough for the four of them, and went to sit on either sides of the kids on the couch, Rachel to Jared's left and Quinn to Allie's right. They watched the end of Rudolph, and made it halfway through Frosty the Snowman before the kids nodded off, as well as Rachel.

Quinn ran a hand through Allie's dark hair, almost the exact color of Rachel's. She gave thanks once again that Allie and Rachel were both still here. Rachel had gone into early delivery, and both had had complications. After a week in the hospital for Rachel, and two for Allie, both had been able to come home, and eight years later they were both okay.

When Quinn had Jared fourteen months later, everything had gone smoothly, much to both women's relief.

She thanked God once again and snuggled closer to their daughter, drifting off herself.

Rachel woke up around twelve thirty, and silently moved into the kitchen to make everyone lunch. The other three woke to the smells of lunch, and came into the kitchen.

After finishing, everyone layered back up and went back outside, and Rachel had the kids set up the manger scene while Quinn set up the light covered frames that looked like gift boxes, reindeer, and polar bears. Then the four of them strung up lights around the trees, and then the kids hung plastic ornaments off the branches.

They finished at about four o'clock, and then played in the snow for another hour until it was dark enough to turn on the lights. With a dramatic flourish, Rachel flipped the switch.

The lights were dazzling. The roof was covered in the multicolored lights, the trees draped in gold, and reindeers and polar bears in shining white. The manger scene was spotlighted by a gentle gold light, and the ornaments reflected off the tree's lights.

Quinn wrapped her left arm around Rachel's waist, pulling her close, and drew Allie and Jared under her right arm.

"It looks amazing." Allie said, sounding awestruck. Jared just nodded, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"I think so too." Quinn said, hugging her family close, thankful to have them all with her, and excited for what the rest of the month would bring them.

* * *

Please R&R! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So this is next part! Gift shopping and present wrapping, and going to see Santa! Please R&R! :) And I apologize for any errors in the last chapter, I had to proof and post really fast earlier. And the dividers have been giving me trouble, so insteead of my usual squiggles I'm just using lines.  
**Disclaimer: **(I always forget this.)I own nothing and no one.  
**A/N2: **So I've had the song "Stuck Like Glue" stuck in my head and it Will Not. Get Out. Of. My Head. I like the song, but still. Past my rambling, here's story!

* * *

The next afternoon, both Quinn and Rachel decided it was a good day to go shopping for family and friends. The kids were all up for a trip out of the house, and they especially were excited to go to the mall. Santa was there now, and they wanted to see him to make sure they could tell him exactly what they wanted.

They left around one, Rachel getting the kids settled in while Quinn made sure that both of them had their purses, wallets, and keys. Quinn locked the front door and went out into the garage and started the car.

"Ready baby?" Quinn asked over the car.

"Did you get everything?"

"Mmhmm."

"Then I'm ready." Rachel said with a smile.

They both slipped into the car, and after Quinn turned on the ignition, her hand never left Rachel's as they navigated through the mid-afternoon traffic.

* * *

The mall was hustling and bustling with those trying to get a jump start on their holiday shopping, or to take their children to see Santa. Quinn held tightly onto Jared's hand and Rachel the same with Allie. They decided to start at Kohl's for James, Leroy, and Judy.

They had already decided what they wanted to get them, so Rachel watched the kids play in between the clothing racks while Quinn went to James and Leroy's present, and then switched so Rachel could go get Judy's gift. They then met up at the cash register.

They had decided on a set of matching watches for the Berry men, and a decorative crystal plate and bowl set for Judy. They had managed to find both for really good deals, and they were happy with what they had decided on.

Allie was also happy because she had beaten Jared in clothing rack hide-and-seek.

After Kohl's, they went to Toys 'R Us to get gifts for Santana and Brittany and their kids, and for Finn and his son, and Puck and his daughter.

They got a BestBuy gift card for Santana, and the largest stuffed duck they could find for Brittany. Santana and Brittany had two kids; Aiden, who was seven, and Emily, who was four. For Aiden they got a ten-pack of Matchbox cars, and for Emily a tea party set.

She would never admit it, but both Rachel and Quinn knew that if Emily wanted Santana to play tea party or dress up with her, San would do it in a heartbeat.

For both Finn and Puck, they got them BestBuy gift cards as well. For Levi, Finn's son, who was six, they got him a new football and a kicking stand. For Puck's daughter Arianna, who was two, they got her a new teddy bear and two Dr. Seuss books.

After Toys 'R Us, it was finally time to go wait in line to see Santa Claus. The kids were almost bouncing with excitement, and more than once both Rachel and Quinn had to apologize to people the kids accidentally pushed past in their haste to get to the center court.

They two had dashed ahead of the women, and Rachel all but yelled, "Allie! Stop!"

The girl stopped dead in her tracks. Jared almost ran past her, but she grabbed the sleeve of his coat and pulled him back, him barely staying on his feet. They stood there and waited for the two women.

Rachel and Quinn caught up, and led the children over to one of the benches in the middle. Allie and Jared sat down, and Quinn, still standing, spoke.

"I know you guys are both excited to see Santa. I want you to be. But," she said, kneeling down. "You can't run off ahead like that, okay? I don't want to lose you two. So we're going to walk together, and you two aren't going to run, okay?" Both of them nodded.

"Okay." Quinn said, hugging them both. "Now let's go see Santa." She stood up and took Allie's hand. Rachel took Jared's hand, and then took Quinn's.

"I love you, you know that?" Rachel said, kissing her temple.

"I love you too Rach." Quinn said with a smile. "Now let's go see Santa."

They made it to the center court. There was Santa's house, which was almost as tall as the ceiling. It was the standard Christmas green and red, and was surrounded by a white picket fence, and the large patch of green ground was covered in cotton snow and paper snowflakes. The whole thing was very Christmas-like. Quinn and Rachel were impressed. The kids were in awe.

Rachel dug out her wallet and paid the eight dollar fee for the two, and they took their place in the line, the kids excitedly discussing what they were going to ask Santa for.

Surprisingly, the wait was not too long, only about fifteen minutes. The kids barely felt the time pass, they were so engrossed in watching the way the lights seemed to dance and the shapes moving in the windows. They were convinced that the elves were in the house, but were too shy to come out and visit.

Rachel just stood there with her head on Quinn's shoulder and a gentle smile on her face. The blonde had a slender arm wrapped around the equally slender waist of the brunette.

When it was their turn, the kids sat nice and still for their picture, then began talking animatedly about what they wanted.

Unbeknownst to the kids, Santa Claus happened to be none other than Grandpa James. Rachel and Quinn had to hide their smiles when he asked Jared who their parents were and pointed toward the women, and "Santa" shot them a wink. Rachel almost cracked when he held out a hand for them to shake, and Quinn had to subtly kick her in the calf to get Rachel to control herself a little better.

After that they left, the kids happily sucking on the candy canes they received, and piled into the car. Rachel got both of them situated, and then slid into the passenger seat.

When they were about halfway home, Jared spoke up. "Santa looks a lot like Grandpa James."

Before either woman could speak, Allie jumped in. "What? He didn't look like Grandpa James. He looked, like, not like Grandpa James. You're crazy."

"It looked like him." Jared insisted.

"Crazy." Allie said, shaking her head.

The two in the front shared a look, laughing to themselves.

* * *

They got home around five, and Quinn made a deal with the two. If they went and got their showers while she made dinner, then they could start wrapping presents.

Allie scampered off, and Jared went to watch TV until she was done. Rachel was already in the kitchen, and Quinn made her way in.

"So what are you thinking for dinner?" Rachel asked, leaning against the countertop.

"Hmmm... How about some nice, meaty pasta, with extra meat? That sounds really good, don't you think?" Quinn said, trying to sound serious even though the horrified look on Rachel's face was making it difficult.

"Quinn! You better be kidding or I swear I will-" Quinn cut her off with a gentle kiss.

"Of course I'm kidding baby. That look on your face was just hilarious though." she said as she pulled back, smirking.

"I can't believe you kiss me with that mouth." Rachel said.

Quinn just stuck her tongue out in reply. "But I was actually thinking of vegan pasta, with that homemade sauce of yours that I love so much."

"Is that just to get back on my good side?" Rachel asked, threading her fingers through Quinn's.

Quinn pretended to think about it. "Well, that depends... Is it working?"

"Maybe. But you're so cute, so you have that working for you too." Rachel said, kissing their intertwined fingers.

"I love you so much." Quinn said, turning the smaller girl so she could hold her from behind.

"I love you too. Now, _vegan_ pasta time! With extra no meat!" Rachel declared, making her way towards the cupboards, as Quinn pulled out the pots.

* * *

An hour and a half later, dinner was finished and cleaned, and both the kids were showered and ready to wrap. Rachel and Quinn decided to let the kids wrap the presents for the other kids, and they would wrap the adult's gifts.

Allie had taken control of the wrapping, having Jared be the tape-ripper. She was actually doing pretty good, and Rachel thought she wrapped a little better than Quinn. But she kept that little fact to herself.

The kids were finished first, presenting the wrapping proudly. And Jared was quick to describe how he would rip the perfect size of tape. "I made it this size." he said, holding up his fingers about an inch apart. "Like the size of Allie's brain."

The women laughed as Allie muttered something that sounded like, "I knew I should've buried you in a snowdrift yesterday."

Then, just as Rachel finished the last side of the box on Rachel, it was an ambush. The kids had somehow managed to, secretly, take the scraps of the paper they used and balled them up, and unleashed them on the two women.

The adults were completely caught by surprise, and there seemed to be a never ending rain of festive paper balls. Rachel tried to hide behind Quinn, and Quinn behind Rachel. They ended up colliding gently and both ended on their backs with Allie and Jared standing over them. All four were breathless with laughter.

"We got them we got them! Now I know why I didn't bury you yesterday!" Allie managed to get out between giggles. She high-fived her brother.

While they were busy congratulating themselves, Rachel and Quinn pulled the two down, gently, of course, and the four just sat there laughing for a few minutes.

Once they were all back to normal, they placed the presents in the hall closet, then sat down to watch the cartoon version of The Grinch.

* * *

Once, that was over, at eight thirty, it was time for bed since there was school the next morning. They went and tucked Jared in first, the two women kissing him goodnight and Allie high-fiving him once more.

They then tucked Allie into bed in the next room over, Rachel pulling the covers up an around the small girl while Quinn kissed her goodnight. Rachel did the same, and they started to walk out.

"Mom, Mommy?" they heard from the bed.

"What baby?" they said in unison.

"I love you." she said, the smile evident in her voice.

They walked back towards the bed.

"We love you too, sweetheart." Rachel said as Quinn gave her another kiss.

"Nighty night." she said, grabbing her stuffed unicorn and turning onto her side.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Quinn said softly.

Once outside, they shut the door softly, and made their way into their own room. They both changed quickly, and fell into the bed, Rachel curling up into Quinn. No words were exchanged for a while; they laid there, content in the comfort of each other's presence, and the love that they shared. After a while, Rachel turned to face her wife.

"I love you baby. I love you, our kids, our family, our life together." Rachel said, stroking Quinn's cheek.

Quinn pressed a soft kiss to the brunette's lips. "I love you too. And even though it's only nine o'clock, after all the excitement of the weekend, I'm really tired." Quinn said it with such an adorable expression that Rachel just had to laugh.

"I am too. And by the way, you are so adorable." Rachel said, turning back around and shutting the bedside lamp off before nestling back into the blonde's embrace.

Quinn just smiled and kissed the top of the smaller girl's head. "Goodnight my beautiful girl. I love you."

"I love you too, Quinn. Goodnight."

* * *

**P.S. **The new Pillsbury brownies that are refrigerated are sooo good. Yum. (Pillsbury. Hehheh. Like Emma. Heh.)


End file.
